


Now and Forevermore

by shions_heart



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Blow Jobs, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 05:02:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6786325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shions_heart/pseuds/shions_heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo and Kenma spend a quiet morning together snuggling and whatnot.</p>
<p>Just the most pointless and plotless fluff and smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now and Forevermore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bubblline](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblline/gifts).



> The beautiful Annie gifted us with [this gorgeous piece](http://bubblline.tumblr.com/post/142199196775/3c), and I wanted to return the favor. /)u(\ Happy birthday, Annie! I hope you like it! <3

 

 

 

my arms will hold you,  
keep you safe and warm

_\--_ phil collins _, "you'll be in my heart"_

* * *

 

 

As morning dawns, Kenma's first aware of the warm sunlight filtering between the folds of the curtains. He's next aware of the hand that's stroking calloused fingertips up and down the line from his ribcage to his thigh. He fights a smile, keeping his eyes closed. The touch sends prickles along his skin, tiny bumps rising, as he suppresses a shiver.

"Morning, Kenma." Kuro's voice is soft, a smile hidden in his tone. "I know you're awake."

Sighing softly, Kenma turns onto his back, shifting the covers with one hand to remain decent, as he opens his eyes and blinks up at Kuro. His hair is in a wild state of disarray; his natural bed-head coupled with the many tugs it endured the night before. Sleep lingers in the corners of his eyes, but he grins brightly as soon as their eyes meet.

"Hey."

Kenma can't help the tiny smile that lifts his lips then. "Hey."

"You want breakfast?"

Kenma tilts his head back to look at the clock. He wrinkles his nose, as he sees it reads 06:03. He shakes his head then, pulling the covers up over his chest and snuggling deeper into them. "Too early."

Kuro tilts his head. "Really? You're not hungry? After the workout you got last night, you'd think—"

Flushing, Kenma reaches up behind Kuro's head, bringing him down and breaking him off with a firm kiss. "Too early," he states again, once he pulls away. He makes a face then, smacking his tongue against the roof of his mouth. "Your breath tastes bad."

Kuro blinks at him before laughing. "Yours isn't so great either, kitten," he says, flipping a strand of Kenma's hair onto the pillows. He bends to kiss his nose briefly before straightening. "Here." Reaching over, he grabs Kenma's DS from the bedside table, handing it to him. "Stay in bed and be lazy if you want, but I'm starving so I'm going to make breakfast. I'll bring you back something, okay?"

Kenma sighs, but takes the DS. He would've liked to stay in bed with Kuro longer, but he _was_ about to start a new chapter in the new Fire Emblem game, so he starts up the device without further complaint. The bed shifts, as Kuro stands from the bed, and Kenma chances a glance out of the corner of his eye, unable to help but admire the strong, rippling muscles of his back, as he stretches his arms above his head, and the round firmness of his ass. . . . Kenma's gaze catches on the marks left there from the previous night, and he flushes warm once more, quickly turning back to his game.

Kuro pulls on a pair of boxers and steps out of the bedroom to the kitchen. It's Sunday, a lazy day for the both of them with neither having classes at their respective universities or work. That's why they'd decided to take advantage of their time off to stay up late into the night. Unfortunately, their usual schedules keep them from sleeping in even on their days off, so it's not really surprising that Kuro's ready for the day already.

That doesn't stop Kenma from burrowing deeper with his game, however, fully intending to spend the entire day in bed if he can help it. He can hear Kuro whistling in the kitchen, and this time he allows himself to smile. It's quiet moments like these that he loves the best. Having Kuro near, even if it's in the next room, soothes him. He's never felt as comfortable as he does by Kuro's side. Even back in high school, and his anxiety would spike, Kuro's presence would loosen that tight knot in his chest, allow him to breathe easier.

And now they're living together, sharing space and time and love in a way Kenma never would've imagined five years ago when he watched Kuro board his train that would take him away to university. It always hurt, watching him leave, but it made their reunions that much sweeter.

Kenma's glad he doesn't have to worry about Kuro leaving anymore.

"Hey, sit up so you don't choke on anything," Kuro says, entering the bedroom once more with a tray of food.

Kenma sits up, blankets falling around his waist, as he continues playing his game. Kuro laughs softly at him, moving to sit on the bed, holding the tray on his lap.

"You gotta put that down to eat," he admonishes. Kenma can see him starting to pick at the food with his chopsticks out of his peripheral. It's simple fried eggs on rice, but the seasoning on the egg smells delicious.

"After this level," Kenma says, trying to concentrate.

Kuro lifts his chopsticks with a full bite nestled between them. "It's going to get cold and rubbery if you don't eat now," he says, carefully waving the chopsticks up and down in front of Kenma's face.

Kenma leans forward and takes the bite off them with a quick, clean swipe of his tongue and lips, settling back to chew.

Kuro stares. "Did you just . . . _steal_ my food?"

"You waved it in my face."

"Yeah, to tempt you, not so you'd _eat_ it."

"I was tempted."

Kenma fights a laugh at Kuro's indignant sputtering. He pauses his game then, reaching over to pick up the second pair of chopsticks Kuro set by his bowl. As he does, he tilts his head to kiss Kuro's cheek, a thank you for the breakfast. He likes the way Kuro's cheeks flush after he surprises him with affection, and this moment is no exception. Kuro quickly stuffs his own mouth full of rice and egg, and Kenma picks up his bowl to hold it close. He pulls his knees up, cradling the bowl between them and his chest as he eats.

"You want to do anything today?" Kuro asks between bites.

Kenma shakes his head, mouth full.

"Well, we can't just lie around in bed all day and do _nothing_ ," Kuro says. At Kenma's tiny glare, he amends his statement. "Well, _I_ can't." He pauses for a moment in thought. Kenma continues to eat in contentment, the meal actually pretty tasty.

"I think I'll go for a run. I'll pick up some movies, and we can watch them later, okay?" He turns to Kenma for approval, and he gives it in the form of a nod.

Kuro grins, leaning over to kiss his cheek. "Don't miss me too much while I'm gone." He turns back to his food then, finishing it quickly.

Kenma frowns, not having realized he meant right _then_. He sets his bowl aside on the table, reaching out to grab Kuro's wrist in a firm grip when he starts to slide off the bed. Kuro pauses, looking up at Kenma.

"Go later," he says, before adding, "please." He's been trying to get better at the whole 'polite' thing.

Kuro smiles, leaning forward to kiss Kenma's forehead gently. "Okay, I'll go later. But finish your breakfast. I'll put this away and be right back."

He lifts the tray and Kenma releases his arm, relieved. Retrieving his bowl, he finishes the food, setting it back on the bedside table, as Kuro walks back into the room. He flops down on his back on the bed beside Kenma, making him bounce slightly.

"What do you want to do though? Go back to sleep? I'm too awake for that now," Kuro says, musing aloud. "Do you want to keep playing your game? I could watch you for a bit. Not sure I can play with you on the DS though. I don't know where mine is. Or I could bring the laptop in here and we could try to find something online to watch? Hmm. Or maybe we could—"

Sometimes Kuro doesn't seem to appreciate the act of simply lying together in silence. Kenma rolls his eyes, leaning down and cutting Kuro off with a deep kiss for the second time that morning. This time, though, Kuro's ready for him, almost as though he was expecting it.

_He probably was. He probably knew I'd respond this way. He planned for it. Bastard._ Kenma smiles faintly in the kiss, and Kuroo responds to it, grinning slightly himself.

Kenma feels his arms come around him, pulling him down against his chest. He moves willingly, enjoying the warmth of Kuro beneath him. He straddles Kuro's hips then, lifting his lips from Kuro's and moving them to the line of his jaw, kissing down it to his neck, just beneath his chin, where he latches on to give a few firm sucks to the heated skin there.

Kuro moans softly, setting his hands against Kenma's sides, stroking up and down them slowly. His warm, calloused fingers move gently along his skin, reminiscent of earlier. Kenma shivers, moving down further to lick at a bruise he left last night, just above Kuro's collarbone. He hears the shaky inhale and fights a grin.

He lifts one hand into Kuro's hair, gripping the wild strands and forcing Kuro's head back. He licks slowly up the line of his throat, nipping at the spot just beneath Kuro's ear. Setting his teeth against it, he pulls the lobe into his mouth, sucking lightly.

"Kenma." Kuro murmurs the name softly, reverently, his hands moving to Kenma's back and repeating the long, soothing strokes.

Kenma can feel Kuro hardening beneath him. He begins to rotate his hips, slowly, moving over the growing bulge in Kuro's boxers, as he moves his lips back down Kuro's neck, placing tiny, wet kisses along it. Kuro's breath hitches, and his hands tighten their grip on Kenma's back. His breathing has become shallow, and Kenma fights a smirk. He always enjoys the way Kuro's body responds to his ministrations.

He sits up, leaning back to look down into Kuro's flushed face. He releases Kuro's hair, and Kuro lowers his chin, looking up at Kenma with a faint grin.

"You're feisty this morning," he says breathlessly, running his hands down Kenma's sides to stroke his thumbs along the creases where Kenma thighs meet his hips. "Is there a reason for this or?"

Kenma shrugs, looking away and hiding his face behind his hair. "I just want to," he says, wondering if Kuro truly doesn't realize how much Kenma appreciates him and enjoys making him feel good.

He moves his hand between his thighs, rubbing his palm against the bulge in Kuro's boxers. Kuro inhales sharply, and his hands grip Kenma's hips. He can feel the material growing damp beneath his hand, and he smirks faintly. Kuro's always so responsive to him. He considers teasing him longer, but Kuro did make breakfast for him. And he teased him plenty the night before.

Wiggling out of Kuro's grasp, he moves further down, settling between Kuro's thighs and tugging the waistband of his boxers down. He grabs the erection then, carefully, sliding his hand up and down. Kuro's thighs twitch, and Kenma watches as his hands move to the sheets beside him, clenching them tightly in his fists. Kenma lifts his eyes to Kuro's face then, as he leans forward and slowly runs the tip of his tongue along the slit, gathering the pre-cum there.

Kuro groans, fingers flexing. "K-Kenma. You-you don't h-have to . . ."

Kenma rolls his eyes. Kuro's too much of a gentleman sometimes. He slips his lips over the head, sucking firmly. Kuro's legs shudder, and Kenma sets one hand against the closest one to keep it steady. He can hear Kuro's pants for breath above him, and he lifts his gaze to watch the rapid rise and fall of his chest. He's moved one arm over his face, but Kenma can see the way he's digging his teeth into his bottom lip.

Kenma's methodical with his ministrations. He runs his tongue up one side and then the other. He swirls it around the tip before sinking his mouth over it and sucking hard several times in quick succession. Kuro cries out softly, his hips lifting off the bed out of instinct, but Kenma moves his hand to steady him, his head bobbing slowly, as he drags as much friction as he can up and down Kuro's shaft.

"K-Kenma. _Kenma_ ," Kuro groans, his body trembling.

Kenma can taste the pre-cum dripping from the tip, sharp on his tongue. He can tell Kuro's growing close, experience alerting him to the signs. Kuro's thigh muscles tense, growing rigid beside him. Kenma pulls up so just the head is between his lips, and he gives a couple more firm sucks.

" _Kenma!_ " Kuro inhales sharply, twitching, fingers clenched, as his head falls back and he comes in Kenma's mouth.

Kenma leans back, swallowing and wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. He fixes Kuro's boxers then, before crawling up to snuggle against his side, placing a small kiss against his neck. Kuro turns his head to look at him, cheeks flushed. He grins faintly, kissing the tip of Kenma's nose before rolling over, pinning Kenma beneath him.

Kenma's heart beats faster automatically, and he looks up into Kuro's eyes, seeing the desire burning there, bright and hot. He bites his lip, shifting his gaze away.

"I love you so much," Kuro declares breathlessly, just like the sap he is.

Kenma feels his own cheeks heating up, and he resists the urge to cover his face with his hands. Instead, he curls them gently around Kuro's arms, stroking his fingers against the warm skin, watching them.

"I love you too," he murmurs, acutely embarrassed but willing to say the words aloud for Kuro's sake. A quick glance out of the corner of his eye reveals Kuro's dazzling grin, and he has to look away again, self-conscious under that adoring gaze.

Kuro nuzzles his face in his neck, the ends of his hair tickling. Kenma raises his shoulders instinctively, but lowers them a moment later. Kuro's mouth starts to work at his neck, teeth nipping very lightly, only to bathe the spot afterwards with his tongue. Kenma shivers, as Kuro's hand slides down his torso to wrap around his length, starting to tug slowly.

Pleasure tingles through him like tiny fires erupting beneath his skin. He bites his lip against a whimper, closing his eyes and arching into the touch. The roughness of Kuro's palm creates friction, and it feels good. It always feels so good.

"Kuro," he murmurs, craning his neck to the side to give Kuro more room. He feels the smile against his throat, and his hand moves into Kuro's hair, gripping it again. His other remains on Kuro's arm, feeling the movement of it, as he begins to tug faster on Kenma's hardening length.

He has to press his lips together firmly in order to suppress another whimper. He's trembling, aching. Kuro's lips move down from his neck to his collarbone, placing soft kisses down his chest and stomach, as he shifts down the bed. Kenma struggles to keep his breathing even, but he shudders, as Kuro slowly trails his thumb over the tip of his length, pre-cum gathering in its wake.

Kuro grins, lifting his gaze, but Kenma quickly turns his face away, feeling overheated enough without having to look into that hungry expression. He closes his eyes, as he feels the first touch of Kuro's warm, soft tongue against his burning skin. He twitches, moving one hand to grip the sheets beside him, as the other tightens its grip in Kuro's hair.

Kuro bathes him with tiny licks and flicks, teasing.

_Is this payback for last night?_ Kenma squirms.

" _Kuro_ ," he complains, when the torture continues, opening his eyes and lifting his head to glare down at him.

Kuro chuckles. "I can't have fun too?"

Kenma lifts his foot, pushing it against Kuro's shoulder. "You're so annoying."

Kuro grabs his ankle, turning his head to place a soft kiss against his calf. "You like it."

"I don't."

Kuro places another kiss against the side of his knee. "You do."

"I don't." Kenma tightens his grip in Kuro's hair, tensing, as Kuro's lips move further up his leg, nibbling gently on his inner thigh. Kenma moans softly, twitching.

"Mm, I really think you do," Kuro says, turning back to give Kenma a triumphant grin.

"Sh-shut up," Kenma mutters, embarrassed by his own responses. He covers his face with both arms, hiding the flush that's burning his cheeks.

"Okay, okay," Kuro relents with a soft laugh. His hands move to stroke along Kenma's hips and thighs. He spreads his legs further apart gently, nestling between them, before dropping his head and covering Kenma with his mouth.

A shudder runs deep within Kenma's chest, as he feels Kuro's lips and tongue start to work on him. He gives deep sucks, long licks, and Kenma pants for breath, trembling, moaning despite himself. He feels the heat gathering, itching beneath his skin. He's flushed, digging his heels into the mattress, as Kuro continues, confident and firm.

"K-Kuro," he murmurs, moving one hand to grip the pillow beneath his hand, clutching it in his fist tightly. "Ah, _Kuro_."

Kuro hums softly, the vibration sparking through Kenma, and he has to stifle a small cry. He arches into the pleasure, aching, wanting, and Kuro's remains solid, never wavering or hesitating. The heat tingles sharply. Kenma's toes curl, and he can no longer withstand it.

With another tiny cry, he comes. His body tenses, twitching, as Kuro continues to suck, catching everything that releases from Kenma. He can feel himself going into oversensitivity, and he reaches down to grab Kuro's hair, tugging on it.

"Kuro, Kuro," he whimpers desperately, squirming beneath him.

Finally, Kuro relents. He leans back, wiping at his mouth, and Kenma relaxes against the mattress, panting. Kuro moves up his body until he's hovering over him once more. He bends, placing a tiny, gentle kiss against Kenma's open mouth.

"I love you," he says again, his voice a hoarse whisper.

Kenma wraps his arms around Kuro's neck, pulling him down into a tight hug, despite the sweat still lingering on their skin. He buries his face in Kuro's hair, shivering as the excessive heat begins to fade. Kuro shifts to the side, wrapping his arms around Kenma and holding him close. Kenma scoots down and curls against him, shifting his leg between Kuro's and feeling himself starting to relax.

"Well, that was an awesome start to the day," Kuro says after a moment, laughing quietly against Kenma's head.

Kenma can't disagree. He snuggles closer, hoping he can get at least an hour out of this before Kuro grows antsy and leaves for his run. Kuro's fingertips trail slowly up and down his back.

"I feel very lucky," he says softly then, voice low and serious.

_I do too._ Kenma nuzzles his face into Kuro's chest, placing a tiny kiss above his heart. It's almost too warm, with the sun shining brighter through the curtains, both of their bodies still flushed from their orgasms. But Kenma doesn't care. He's comfortable like this, and after a moment he can feel himself starting to doze.

"Kenma, don't fall asleep," Kuro says with a small laugh, starting to shift away. "You won't be tired tonight."

Kenma clutches him, not allowing him to move further back. "Just for a few minutes," he murmurs.

Kuro pauses, before settling back against him. He strokes the back of his hair slowly. "Okay," he yields. "Just for a few minutes."

**Author's Note:**

> http://shions-heart.tumblr.com/


End file.
